Master of Light
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Sasuke had won against Naruto, BUT as Konoha was a about to burn Naruto's body, he gets a helping hand from some powerful allies.


Sasuke had finally won and was gloating over Naruto's corpse, he, the Fire Lord and the Civilian Council wouldn't let the dead rest. They were going to dig up Naruto's corpse and burn it in front of all to see to show the world what would happen if you do not respect the Great Uchiha clan. But before anyone put the shovel into the ground, the grave exploded up and a pillar of light appeared out of it. It was multicolored and inside of the pillar of light was a body once everyone finally got a good look at it they saw it was Naruto.

"What? The demon's back?" Said one of the civilians. Then all of the colors of the pillar had went in to Naruto and changed his outfit into a tye-dyed styled outfit, the tops of his sandals were black and had a upside down triangle with five rectangles above the top of the triangle inside of a circle on them. His jacket was open and he was in a white under armour^tm T-shirt with a silver lined circle in the center, two quarter circle segments on the sides of it, and a triangle on the top of the circle itself. His headband now had a scratch across the Konoha leaf. He landed on his feet with his eyes closed, Tsunade slowly walked over to him and touched him.

"Naruto?" She said, just then he opened his eyes, she gasped. His eyes were changing into different colors. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Black and ended on White. Right now, Naruto looked like a Hyuuga, he was tall, around 6 feet, buffed and was more powerful than the Kage. On his hands were nine rings. Five on his left and four on his right. He slumped on to Tsunade as she caught him, "you okay Brat?" She said just then one of the civilians was about to attack them and they were surrounded by a 'Chakra' Shield. Then he pulled away from Tsunade as Sasuke stormed over to them.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" He screamed but Naruto grabbed the 'Great' Uchiha by the throat with his left hand and lifted him up. Behind him were weapons of every color ready to make the other boy into Swiss cheese.

"What was it that you wanted Uchiha?" He said calmly, "nothing? Oh, okay." With that he threw him away and into the civilians. The Fire Lord was mad.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You are hereby sentenced to death for..." He started.

"Three things, Fire Lord." Said Naruto, "One; my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze." Everyone gasped, "I mean come on, the Fourth wasn't stupid enough to just up and take someone else's kid without using his own. Am I right?"

"That's pretty logical," said Kurenai.

"Two," he walked over to Tsunade and gave her and big hug and a kiss. "I don't think she's going to let you kill me. No matter if you ordered it, she's my maternal cousin."

"But that means..." said one of the council members.

"Yep I'm related to the First and Second Hokages. Lastly; if you do attempt to do anything from killing me to banishing me, I'm retiring not only Konoha's seal but Fire country's seal as well."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Screamed a civilian.

"Yes I can, I'm the heir to Whirlpool." The Fire Lord paled, "so what's it going to be?" They backed off but Danzo got mad and ordered his ROOT soldiers to get Naruto's rings. So they attacked and Naruto started to fight them. He looked at his constructs and nodded as they started to fight. Naruto slowly walked to Danzo ready to go. "What's the matter?" He said, "I thought you want my rings!" He swung on him clocking him, the rings were like brass knuckles. Then he knocked Danzo out, "now that's over..."

"There is only one of you BRAT!" Said a villager, Naruto rolled his eyes and he looked around to see those that were there for him. He closed his hand and a pair Red rings were in it and they floated to Kiba and Tsume.

* * *

[ _ **Tsume and Kiba Inuzuka; you have great rage in your hearts. Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps!**_ ]

Suddenly, the rings went to them and they slipped them on and their eyes turned red, their hands became claws, their clothes were now blood red with the Red Lantern Corps logos on the shoulders and finally, blood was coming from their mouths. " **HEY OLD HAG!** " Said Kiba,

" **WHAT IS IT BRAT!** " Said Tsume.

" **I SEE SOME FLESHBAGS THAT NEEDS TO BE EMPTIED!** " He smiled and she laughed and they attacked. Then an orange ring went to Ino.

* * *

[ _Ino Yamanaka; you want it all. Welcome Agent Orange_ ]

Ino's eyes turned orange her outfit turned orange and she was given an orange lantern. Then she looked over and saw the civilians trying to attack them. She sent orange constructs to them to attack. Next three rings left Naruto's hand and went to Ibiki, Anko and Tsunade.

* * *

[ **Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Tsunade Senju; you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome the Sinestro Corps.** ] All three of them were in black and yellow outfits and focused the ring energies at the civilians. Then a pair green rings formed in Naruto's hand and went to Lee and Gai.

[ **Rock Lee and Might Gai; you have the ability to overcome great fear and have great will. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.** ] Their outfits didn't change all that much except for the Green Lantern logo on their chests.

"COME LEE LET US DEFEAT THESE UNYOUTHFUL CIVILIANS!" Said Gai.

"RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!" Said Lee, they had attacked them. Then a pair of blue rings went over to Gaara and Choji.

* * *

[ _Gaara of the Sand and Choji Akamechi; you can instill great hope in to others. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps._ ] They were in their normal outfits but now they were blue. Choji looked to Gaara and nodded they launched themselves at the civilians.

Then three Indigo rings formed and they went to Shikamaru, Shino and Shizune.

[ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame and Shizune Kato; you have the ability to show great compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Lantern Corps.**_ ] They were now in Indigo of their chosen outfit and were carrying an indigo power staff.

"Whoa," said Shino. Shizune just looked at Shikamaru.

"I'd bet that this isn't all that 'troublesome' now huh Shika-kun." She said with a smirk, the lazy boy just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's go." He said and they started to attack. Then a pair of violet rings flew out to Hinata, Kurenai and Temari.

* * *

[ _Hinata Hyugga, Kurenai Yuhi, Temari of the Sand; you have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps._ ] They were now in violet, sexy outfits and smiled at each other. Then Hinata went over to Naruto and kissed him passionately then they took off. Then three black rings left Naruto's hand and went in to three graves.

[ **Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi; Rise**!] Just then the three, dead Hokages, started to rise out of their graves and now the civilians were freaking out. Finally, three white rings came out of Naruto's hand and floated from his hand. [ _Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mito Senju; Live!_ ] Just then out of nowhere the Fourth Hokage, the Red Death and the First head of the Uzumaki clan appeared in all white. Then Naruto collapsed, Minato ran over to his son to check on him.

"What the hell happened?" Said Kushina as she and Mito followed him. Then Tsunade went over to them.

"Kushina? Minato? Grandmother?" She said.

"Yes Tsunade," said Mito.

"What is going on?" Said Minato, as he was watching his village turning into a war zone.

"It's a long story Minato."

"It'll have to wait 'til later but for now, we have to take care of some business." Said Kushina and they helped their fellow ring bearers with ROOT and the Uchiha sympathizers. After the battle, Shizune was helping Naruto and making sure he was alive and breathing. She had his head in her lap and started to stroke his hair.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _I know I should work on the stories I haven't finished BUT, I had this one ready so I'm posting this one._


End file.
